Hayato Kurosaki
Kamen Rider Katana |gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana |motif = Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle Cyclops |type = Protagonist Anti-Hero |rider = yes |affiliation = Himself |homeworld = |firstepisode = OPERATION: JUDAS |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = David Hayter (English dub) }} is one of the main protagonists and anti-hero of Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana. A former World War II soldier, Hayato is the lieutenant and former friend to squad leader Masaru Nishimura; near the end of the war, Nishimura betrays him and leaves him for dead. However, Hayato awakens 79 years later where he was experimented by a mysterious organization, where he learns that he lost his right arm and gave him a HumaGear arm by the people who experimented him. Hayato escapes and since then became a mercenary working for in hopes of finding whereabouts of and seeking revenge against his sworn enemy. He transforms into using the Slashing Beet and A.I.M.S. Celluriser. History Background Much about Hayato's early life is unknown. Sometime in the 1940s, he was a lieutenant in the Imperial Japanese Army, assigned to the second company battalion. He also had an involvement during the Japanese occupation of the Philippines as he is among the soldiers present in the who guided the POWs on the way to Camp O'Donnell in Capas, Tarlac in the Philippines. In the battle of Manila in 1945, the Japanese Army are forced to retreat as the United States forces led by Gen. liberate the Philippines, with Hayato getting injured by a mortar fire while defending Fort Santiago. This rendered Hayato in a coma for four months. 48 hours before the atomic bombing in Hiroshima, Hayato wakes up in a military hospital in HIroshima itself, only to find the patients (soldiers included) to be brutally murdered. Hayato finds out that the culprit is his commanding officer, Masaru Nishimura, revealing himself to be the traitor who killed all of his men to prevent capture. He shoots Hayato in cold blood after slicing off his right arm, and then throws his body into the ocean. Awakened 79 years later Hayato apparently isn't quite dead as he woke up in a laboratory where he is experimented on, all while subconsciously realizing that the right arm Nishimura cut off was now replaced with a prosthetic arm. Taken in by the Sugimura family to be added Becoming Katana, Interrogation by A.I.M.S., The Kidnapping Attempt At some point after taken in by the Sugimura family, Hayato continues to wander in the city while trying to deal with his culture shock. He stumbles into a battle between the Meganeura Magia and , he enters the frey and engaged the Magia in a fierce brawl, all while , the group's technical advisor tries in vain to stop him. When fellow A.I.M.S. members Tetsuya Inoue and Miu Mitsurugi arrived with the A.I.M.S. Celluriser and the Slashing Beet , Tetsuya attempts to transform, but the Meganeura Magia attacks him before he could do so. However, upon witnessing Hayato fighting the Magia on his own, he asks him to transform with the Celluriser and Progrise Key to become Katana and singlehandedly defeated the Magia. Hayato ends up being arrested and taken into custody by A.I.M.S. despite his efforts. Later, he is interrogated by Yua, who discovers that his prosthetic arm is created from the remains of a destroyed HumaGear. Yua further insinuates that Hayato was part of a super soldier project created by anti-HumaGear activists who engage on illegal human experiments to combat rampaging HumaGears. That said, she thought of bringing Hayato to A.I.M.S. by employing him as their mercenary; though Hayato thought of the same, where he proposes to join the group in hopes of hunting down Masaru Nishimura. Before Hayato could say anything, the A.I.M.S. headquarters experienced a blackout, it was revealed that the base is being infiltrated by two foreigners who were sent to kidnap Hayato. However, their mission is compromised with not only the base on alert, manages to drive off Miller and Bruno with a flashbang, the two foreigners are forced to escape to the extraction point, only to be confronted by Fuwa, Yua, and Hayato. Miller transforms into Kamen Rider Avenger using and a Sniping Dolphin Progrise Key he stole in the A.I.M.S. base and battles Kamen Riders Vulcan, Valkyrie, and Katana with Bruno. The two foreigners make short work of the three Riders thanks to their booby traps they prepared around the LZ -- ranging from sentry guns, claymore mines to C4 explosives. He defeats Katana with his ; with him and Bruno finally leaving for their helicopter after their mission is finished. Personality Hayato is a bitter, violent, and vengeful man who is driven by his desire for revenge against the person who betrayed him 79 years ago. Ever since he was experimented and given a HumaGear arm, he considers the prosthetic arm as a curse to the point he called himself a freak. Powers And Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Hayato is a gifted marksman and possesses vast experience with WWII-era firearms. He is proficient in using a bolt-action sniper rifle. Even while experiencing culture shock, Hayato is capable of using a modern firearm such as a carbine rifle. *'Stealth Proficiency:' Hayato is a specialist when it comes to stealth. He is able to avoid enemy pursuers without notice. *'Super Soldier Physiology:' Thanks to the enhancements done to him by Shigeru Sugimura and his colleagues through the HumaGear Arm surgically augmented into his right arm; Hayato has unknowingly been gifted with physical feats superior to normal humans. This makes Hayato within the Zero-One cast of characters to possess superhuman abilities outside of his Rider form. **'Enhanced Strength:' Hayato possesses unprecedented superhuman strength, being able to carve a hole at a concrete wall with just a single punch and even break a table in half right in front of with one swing. **'Hyperacusia/High Frequency Hearing:' Hayato is able hear sounds which are above the normal hearing range, with enhanced clarity. Forms Equipment Devices *A.I.M.S. Celluriser - Transformation device * - Transformation trinkets Weapons * - Hayato's sniper rifle during World War II. * - Hayato's primary weapon during the laboratory escape. * with suppressor - Hayato's secondary weapon during the laboratory escape. *Star Platinum S3 - Katana's primary weapon. *HumaGear Arm - A prosthetic arm of a HumaGear attached into his right arm. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hayato Kurosaki is portrayed by |青柳 尊哉|Aoyagi Takaya}}, who is best known for his portrayal of Jugglus Juggler in Ultraman Orb. Aoyagi also portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Katana, his suit actor is |藤田 洋平|Fujita Yohei}}. In the English dub, he is voiced by David Hayter. Notes *Hayato shares a few similarities with , the titular hero of in that he was placed under stasis sometime after the events of World War II until the present day before setting out on his mission. Unlike Ryusei/Metalder, Hayato is a super soldier rather than an android, despite the fact that his prosthetic arm is created from the remains of a .https://www.fanfiction.net/r/13428603/1/1/ **Additionally, he also draws a parallel to of , in the way how they were taken in by a mother and daughter family to their homes and serving as a foil to their series' . *Hayato shares the battlecries and "WRYYYY!" with Dio Brando, one of the villains of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime/manga series. Appearances References Category:Katana Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana